Haircut
by Kappahime
Summary: Just a short drabble in which Elena notices something about Aeron's hair. Semi-fluffy, short, and sweet. Nothing really special, but a cute piece for this lovely pairing!


Elena's hand gently grazes against Aeron's blonde locks, and she muses softly.

"It's getting long again, Aeron. D'you want me to cut it?"

The deserter stiffens slightly. He has his back to her, but Elena can imagine the look he has on his face. Aeron never was too fond of haircuts. The Elysian giggles softly, and she runs her slender fingers though his hair now.

"I'm just worried that it'll get in the way while you fight, is all. I could just trim it a little, if you prefer."

His face shows just a hint of red— her hand gently touching his hair makes him on edge. But not the bad kind of on edge, like awaiting for an enemy soldier to make a move, or more recently, wondering if he'll have reached Elena in time to give her that day's flesh—

it's a strangely comforting feeling, one that only she could supply to him even through the gentlest touch. Aeron stays stock still as the young woman's hand travels down, examining the ends of a few of his hairs.

"Your ends are so uneven, Aeron! Did you try to cut them yourself?"

The male's face turns an even darker shade of red. He's been found out, and though he'd only tried it once, just a few days ago as she slept, she was still able to see right through him. Only Elena could take note of such subtle things such as the ends of his hair. Awkwardly, Aeron coughs into his fist before giving a short answer.

"Didn't want to trouble you."

"It's never any trouble. I enjoy cutting your hair. But you tried— and it's kind of cute that you did. You didn't have any idea what you were doing did you?" She tugs on a strand playfully. "Now that I'm looking at it, this part right here is uneven…"

The Athosian was now full-on flustered. The fact that she'd discovered the aftermath of his failed attempt to cut his own hair ((he'd given up after two or three snips of the scissors)), and the fact that she'd called it 'cute' of all things that he had tried— he didn't know which to be more embarassed by.

Dramatically, the ex-soldier hung his head. Elena giggled harmoniously.

"Don't look so glum, Aeron. I'm just teasing you." Her fingertip ghosts against the back of his neck, sending an electric shiver down his spine, and he almosts gasps. "You always have the funniest reactions to even the simplest things… It's just one of the reasons I enjoy being around you so much."

He relaxes slightly as her hand travels up again, and she playfully musses up the top of his blonde hair. She always admired his hair— golden, soft, always flowing freely as he moves. Long or short, his hair is one of her favorite things about him.

The next thing Aeron knows, Elena is in front of him. Her reddish-brown eyes shown with a hint of mischief, and gently, her fingers gently tangling themselves into his hair. For a moment, Aeron wonders if she's going to kiss him. Always shy to show such affections himself; it's usually Elena to initiate intimacy between the two.

Instead, Elena presses her forehead against his and gently nuzzles against him.

"However, I'll still have to cut it. I gotta even out the parts you messed up, Aeron."

Ah, there it is, his full-on blush. It's always a sight to see. Elena giggles softly and plants a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll go get the scissors. Promise I'll be careful."

He watches as she heads into the Observatory, and his eyes fall upon her exposed back. The symbol of her curse is a harsh reminder of their situation— though honestly, he never truly forgets their burden. One of the few things he could be thankful for, is Elena's positivity of the situation. The girl knows how to keep calm, even though she is almost constantly at the curses mercy, save for when he brings her the flesh.

Mavda's help is another thing he thanks the Gods for— though her help more often than not comes at a price.

"What are you thinking about, Aeron? You look miles away."

He realizes that he's been staring, and quickly turns to look at his companion.

"Nothing."

"Looked like something." Elena quips back playfully, but doesn't expect an answer. If Aeron wants to keep it to himself, she won't bully it out of him. With the hand she isn't holding the scissors with, she gives him a half-hug.

"But if you're ever worried about anything Aeron, I'm here. Talk to me." She squeezes him genty. "It's one of the things I can do to be of use… I'd like to think so, at least. I'm here for you, just like you're here for me. We'll beat this thing together, alright?"

Silently, the deserter nods. He can't help but smile at her.

"Elena… thank you."

The cursed girl smiles back at him gently, before going back to the task at hand— evening out the Athosian's hair.


End file.
